Thanks
by Hotaru T
Summary: The Gundam Boys have a new team member....Hotaru. Hotaru helps Heero with something


Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing or Sailor Moon.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"So who are we supposed to meet here again?" asked a tired Duo.  
  
"We are meeting a new member of our team." replied an annoyed Heero.  
  
As if on cue a small, pale and fragile looking girl stoped in front of Heero.  
  
"Heero Yuy?" asked the girl.  
  
Heero did not know who she was so he pulled out his gun and aimed it at the girl.   
  
Seeing this the girl ducked and pulled out a gun of her own. She pointed it at Heero and aimed it right between his eyes.  
  
Heero was very surprised but hid it. The othere gundam boys were stunned. Nobody has ever stood up to Heero like that.  
  
"Who are you, and who do you work for?" asked Heero.  
  
"My name is Hotaru Tomoe. I am the new member of your team." replied Hotaru without removing her gun.  
  
"This weak woman is the new member of our team?" asked a surprised Wufei.  
  
Hotaru put her gun away and focused her attention on Wufei.  
  
"You have no right to call me weak because I could beat you in almost anything." said an annoyed Hotaru.  
  
"Thats impossible, I am stronger that you. I don't even know why we need you on this team!"   
  
Hotaru was about to respond when 9 moblie suits came right in front of the 6 kids.  
  
"Damn" cursed Duo. "We don't have our gundams."   
  
"No need." said Hotaru.  
  
Suddenly Hotaru pulled out a pen and yelled out the words "SATURN CRYSTAL POWER".  
  
The five boys stared at what was once Hotaru Tomoe.   
  
"I am Sailor Saturn. The senshi of death, destruction, and rebirth. I suggest you leave if you value you lives."  
  
The pilots of the mobile suits ignored Saturn and launched several missles at her.  
  
"SILENCE WALL" yelled Saturn. The missles stoped and went bask to the mobile suits, destroying 4 of the mobile suits. "Death Ribbon Revalution" shouted Saturn. The last of the suits were destroyed.  
  
Saturn changed back to Hotaru. "Thats one of the reasons I am part of this team."  
  
Only "oooohhhh's and aaaahhhh's were heard.  
  
"Shall we be going?" asked Hotaru.  
  
All the gundam boys followed Hotaru to her house, or should I say mansion.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"This will be your new base. Take any room you want. There is a gym at the back of the house if you want to train, a music room on the first floor, a map on every hallway in case you get lost, a computer room if you want to do any research, and a kitchen on every floor." explained Hotaru.  
  
Qautre ended up in the room next to Trowa's. They had to share a bathroom. Duo and Wufei's room were also next to each other, but they had seperate bathrooms. Heero chose the room next to Hotaru's. The bathroom connected the two rooms.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`   
Hotaru came around to everyone's room to tell them that dinner was ready. At dinner Hotaru explained how they had to go to school. They had to go to Relena's school.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`  
  
The next day everyone got ready to school. All the boys wore the boy version of the uniform. They thought Hotaru would wear the girls version, but they were wrong. She had on tight black pants and a dark purple shirt.   
  
When they went outside they all went inside Hotaru's Benz.   
She gave the key to the car to Duo and told him he could drive it. Quatre and Trowa went with Duo, while Wufei, Heero and Hotaru went on 3 different motorcycles.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`  
They all arrived at school at the same time. The first thing they saw was a blonde girl screaming out Heero's name.  
As soon as Hotaru saw this girl she knew who it was.   
  
"Get off of me" said Heero.  
  
Hotaru saw this and went up to Heero while the rest of the gundam boys watched. When Hotaru got up to Heero she kissed him. Heero was surprised but he liked it, so he wrapped his arms around Hotaru's waist and kissed back.  
  
"There you are Heero, I was wondering where you were. Have any time to walk you girlfriend to her homeroom?" asked Hotaru.  
  
"Anything for my girl." replied Heero.  
  
"See you later guys." said Hotaru, as she walked off with Heero.  
  
"Thanks" said Heero. "If you didn't kiss me than Relena would probably keep bugging me."  
  
"Your welcome." replied Hotaru. I reall enjoyed the kiss.  
  
"Me too, would you like to go out with me sometime?" asked Heero.  
  
"Sure" replied Hotaru.   
  
  
  



End file.
